Goodnight Watson
by The Phantomess of the Opera
Summary: Watson's been having nightmares again and Holmes comes to comfort him. Watson x Holmes, one shot, slash.


**A follow up of Watson's Diary, set around the time of the Epilogue. Enjoy ^^**

* * *

It was late on a Friday evening and I'd just returned home from the club after dinner to find Holmes not in. Things had been uneasy between us during the months proceeding certain events, so I was glad. With my mind at ease I went straight to my room and readied myself for an early night, as I had been up other nights with Holmes on his latest case. Within a half hour I was lieing in bed still in my dress shirt and trousers, deep in thought. Another night would be spent shamefully pining for Holmes' presence in my room.

I sighed and rolled over, trying to find a position that might have been more comfortable. Of course the better half of the night was spent tossing and turning. Eventually I was able to drift off slowly into a light slumber.

However, even in sleep I was restless. My dreams were unsettling; unsolved cases, betrayal of friends, discovery of our secret...

We were out in the street, Holmes and I, strolling along discussing a case when his hand brushed mine. Suddenly we were surrounded by people and we ran, ran back to our home on Baker Street, ran and hid. I was crying, I couldn't stop. Then the walls pulled away and there was no-one but Holmes and myself.

"Watson." Came his voice, soft and calming.

I looked around and could no longer see him. "Holmes?"

"Watson." It came again, louder.

I frantically searched the emptiness. "Holmes, where are you?"

"Watson." This time right in my ear.

Tears streamed down my face. "Don't go..."

"Watson!"

Suddenly I was in my bed, in my room, Holmes above me with one hand firmly on my shoulder and the other touching my face.

"Holmes." I whispered once I realised this was no longer a dream. There was a candle on the bedside table lighting the room dimly.

Holmes stood up, releasing my shoulder to which he'd been clutching. "You're alright?"

I sat up and put my head into my hands, sobbing softly.

He was quiet while I sobbed. Then he sat and put an arm around me. "Shh..." He soothed, pulling me against him. He waited until I was calmer before he said anything. "It's alright, Watson." He whispered, placing a soft kiss against my head.

The kiss shocked me and I remained still and silent, save for a few sobs every now and then, for a while as Holmes held me against him. "Holmes." I finally said, lifting myself from him. "I disturbed you from your sleep. I'm sorry."

It was the first time we'd spoken so intimately since that day, even if the words were few.

Holmes didn't say anything as he stared into my eyes. He then slowly leaned in and his lips met mine in a kiss that we'd both been longing for since our first. Gently he pushed me down into the bed, his arms around my shoulders and waist. I let out a soft moan as I felt his tongue enter my mouth and I wrapped my arms around him too. All my doubts, fears and troubles were gone during this moment of intimacy. I then felt his arms move from under me, his hands beginning to explore my body. Nervously I did the same to him, only to discover that under his bedrobe he had no clothes on.

I pulled my hands away. "Holmes.... I'm-I'm sorry." I said as I pulled away from his mouth.

The detective didn't say anything before leaning in again, kissing my lips then my jaw, followed by my neck and-

"Holmes, what are you doing?" I managed as I tried to push him away.

After a moment of slight struggling he stopped and looked at me, his emotions unreadable in the candle light. But after neither of us said anything he leaned in once again to catch my trembling lips. I didn't resist. Instead I found myself pulling him closer, feeling myself become aroused as his naked body pressed against mine.

Again he trailed his fiery kisses along my jaw, down my neck and onto my collar bone. But he didn't stop there. He began to undo the buttons of my shirt and with each button he undid he placed a soft kiss on the skin that became exposed to him. I let out a gasp as he began his trail of kisses down my chest. But when he reached my pants I became shy and pulled him back up to face level, not wanting Holmes to discover my state of arousal. I then took it as an oportunity to return the sweet torture to him slowly seperating the front of his robe as I trailed kisses down his body.

"John..." He moaned as I pushed back into the bed, trailing kisses down his body. My name sounded delightful coming from his lips.

With each inch of skin I touched, the more aroused I became. His lean body was so beautiful, so perfect even with his malnourishment and abuse of that poison, each muscle lightly defined.

Once past his navel I removed the rest of his robe, exposing his erection. Holmes looked down at me devilishly then sat up, climbing ontop of me. He then proceeded to finish were I cut him off. Slowly, my trousers were undone and slid off, as well as my undergarments. Then, with his long, slender fingers he began to stroke me.

I couldn't help but flinch at his touch, the contact quite overwhelming. "Holmes!" I gasped my body tensing as he took me with his mouth. He moved slowly with such precision, causing me to mutter incomprehensible nonsense. He increased his pace when he felt me starting to come close to my climax then stopped, moving ontop of me.

He kissed me lightly on the lips. "Turn over Watson." He said softly, and I complied. "Are you ready?" he asked as he positioned himself behind me. But before I could answer he pushed in slowly illiciting a cry of pain. He didn't withdraw though, he remained still until I was ready to let him in further. "Watson..." He purred into the back of my neck causing me to shiver. Once in all the way he waited until I moved against him, encouraging him to start. So slowly he pulled almost all the way out before pushing back at the same rate. He did this a few times before he finally pushed in hard causing me to cry out in a mix of pain and pleasure. "Are you alright?" He asked.

"Yes." I replied, barely above a whisper. I then gave another cry as he pulled out and pushed back in kissing my back softly as he did. This time it was pure pleasure. "Holmes." I said under my breath.

"Mmm." He then increased his pace gradually, our moans and sighs crescendoing.

Soon enough our rhythmic pumping became frantic as Holmes knelt back, hands on my hips helping him to push in harder and harder, letting me know he was close to his climax. At this I lift one of my hands to my own now aching erection, but as I did Holmes moved my hand away. "Not yet." He told me between breaths. I wasn't sure if this alone would be enough to make me reach my climax, but I trusted Holmes to know what he was doing. But the feel of Holmes in me and the sounds he was making drove me crazy making it hard not to finish myself off. A hard push and a barely comprehendible voicing of my name signalled Holmes release. The feel of warmth filled me and it took all my will power not to turn around and take Holmes.

After a short wait, Holmes pulled out of me and encouraged me onto my back before he began kissing the tops of my legs and inner thighs. His trailed trailed from my inner thigh up my shaft to the tip where he then pushed his partly open lips against my hardened and pulsing member, taking me in slowly. The sudden warm around me was so intoxicating. Automatically I ran my hands through the detective's hair as he sucked and licked me. He then inserted a finger into me as he worked. He pushed it deep in hitting a spot in me which pushed me over the edge.

"Sher-Sherlock." I called as I pushed into his mouth, releasing my seed.

I was left panting as Holmes sucked the last drop of semen off me and spat it out on the bed next to us. I was still half dazed as he trailed soft butterfly kisses up my body to meet my mouth. We shared a passionate kiss before Holmes stood up from the bed and put his robe back on.

He then turned back to me and leaned down to place a soft brief kiss on my lips. "Goodnight, doctor. I hope you sleep better." He said.

All I could do was watch him as he left me lying on my bed naked, semen covering a good section of my sheets. "Goodnight, Holmes." I responded as he exited my room, closing the door behind him. "I'm sure I will."


End file.
